


Apologies

by ThinkOfSomethingNiceToSay



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I did feel like it needed to be done tho, Is this angst, It's not completely angst, Light Angst, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkOfSomethingNiceToSay/pseuds/ThinkOfSomethingNiceToSay
Summary: Brooke gets worried





	Apologies

  


   This didn't feel right. There was an achy part in Brooke's chest that was telling her something was wrong. Sure, she and Chloe disagreed plenty, and they ignored each other until Brooke said sorry or Chloe gave a vague half apology, but she didn't know what she'd done. 

    Brooke sent five apology texts saying that she was confused on what she'd done but was still sorry. She paged through her memory and tried to figure out what she'd done wrong, but couldn't come up with anything recent. There were some things she borrowed and forgot to return, but whenever Chloe saw them and Brooke tried to give them back, she'd say she hadn't wanted them anymore.

   Some reason there's gotta be a reason. She's trying to think. There had to be a reason Chloe hadn't talked to her since before summer started, which was two days ago.

   There was that one time a couple weeks ago when they were going to go to pinkberry and Brooke was sick, but Chloe just said it was whatever and gave her the rest of her own fro yo she'd gotten after going. And she'd apologised still. There wasn't anything Brooke had done that she could remember. That still wasn't going to stop her from trying to resolve whatever the issue was.

   She gets into her mom's car, (explaining to her at the door that there was something wrong with Chloe) and turns up the radio, hoping that's enough to keep her thoughts from going to the worst. It's Beyonce thankfully, her songs always managed to calm Brooke down.

What if Chloe got hit by a car? She'd tell her right?

Of course she wouldn't she'd be in the hospital

Brooke cuts off the radio and sighs. It wasn't helping.

A few panicked made up scenarios later, she was at Chloe's house. Brooke got out and locked the door, walking unsteadily to the door. Had something happened?

   She knocked and pressed the doorbell once for good measure. Brooke had stood at the door for only a minute, and still it felt longer. Her hands had started burning from her wringing them by the time the door opened. She jumped but was filled with relief when she saw Chloe's dad there, not as relieved as she would've been if Chloe herself was there, but that rarely happened anyhow. He let her know Chloe was in her room and she shouted a thanks as she quickly went up the stairs once he'd moved over to let her in.

   Brooke knocked. "It's me Chlo please let me in" She'd expected the door to open up almost immediately like every other time Brooke came over, but instead the door stayed closed. She was about to knock again when the other girl spoke up. "I can't let you in." She blinked, wondering what could be wrong. "Why not?"

Chloe took another while to answer, but unlocked the door this time and looked Brooke straight in the face. "Because you don't want to be my friend"

   Brooke was even more taken by surprise with that statement than she was the last. Chloe walked away from the door and sat on her bed, looking distant. "Why wouldn't I want to be your friend?" She looked over at her, and Chloe hung her head. "I messed up. I messed up big time. I only remember a little, but I know I did."

"Chlo, what're you–"

"At the party, Jeremy didn't start anything with me. He didn't."

   Brooke drew her eyebrows together "But, you said he did" now she was confused, Chloe had insisted that he had and neither of them kept secrets for longer than a day. At least she'd thought so. But Chloe looked guilty, and angry and ashamed. "I jumped Jeremy at the party. I don't remember all I did but I know I could've done something worse if someone hadn't knocked"

She looked at her for a minute, trying to understand what she'd said, but then it clicked together. "Chloe, you have to apologise to him." Chloe looked up at her for the first time since she'd got there. "I know but–"

"There isn't a but, you have to say sorry. You shouldn't be forgiven but it's what's right"

"I know Brooke don't you think I know that? I don't know what to say and he's gonna say it's fine but it wasn't and I'm gonna try again and he's still gonna say that it's fine!"

   Chloe sighed and pulled a hand through her hair "I betrayed you and especially Jeremy. I don't deserve either of you as friends or any of the rest of the group either." Brooke followed after Chloe's lead and sighed too, but got up. She grabbed Chloe's phone off of the bed and held it in her face. "Chloe. What you did wasn't okay, at all. I don't forgive you for it as much as Jeremy shouldn't. You still have to apologise, thoroughly. To his face. Don't let him say it's ok. Explain why it isn't, okay? But you can't run away from this, and you can't hide from us anymore."

Chloe nodded and took the phone "If I'm apologising face to face why did you give me the phone?"

"You have to let him know you want to meet up to talk."

"Why're you helping me?"

"Because. And I still don't forgive you for it."

"...Thank you."

  
   Michael was there with Jeremy for emotional support and she was sure that Jeremy knew that by the end what she'd done wasn't ok. That's all the information Chloe had shared with her after she'd met with Jeremy.  He was keeping his distance from Chloe for a while though because he was convinced he wasn't rude in doing so.

   Brooke didn't give her a pat on the back for doing what she should've, and she only nodded when she re apologised to her the right way this time, but finally Chloe was trying to do what was right.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write some Pinkberry soon but I just want y'all to know I am not going to write it in any universe where Chlo hasn't apologised to Jeremy. I don't know if this is handled well sooooo, please tell me if it is or isn't?


End file.
